


путевые заметки тыквы-горлянки

by wxldcard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: Три дня в клюве у глиняной птицы.
Kudos: 2





	путевые заметки тыквы-горлянки

Песок мягко покачивал, как в погожий день, должно быть, качают волны лёгенькую лодку из осины. На весь Ветер было немного водоемов: три небольших озера в оазисах на северо-западе да истоки мелких речушек в степях у самых границ. «Воде веры нет», - так однажды напутствовал Гаару Баки, имея в виду Киригакуре, а тот слушал и вспоминал, как, возвращаясь из Конохи с экзамена на чунина, они с Темари и Канкуро остановились на привал у настоящей полноводной реки. Гаара зашел по щиколотку, по пояс, по грудь, постоял на месте, слушая плеск и шорох, прилагая усилия к каждому вдоху. Пошел дальше и попал в поток, которым его едва не сбило с ног.

Песок, вода, земля. Глина. Камень.

Он не то, чтобы многих шиноби успел повидать в своей жизни, действительно в них всматриваясь, но этот точно был из Камня - по нему это было видно сразу и еще до того, как мелькнул под луной символ на перечеркнутом протекторе: по улыбке, по развороту плеч, по той легкости, с которой он крушил то, что чужие предки возводили десятилетиями.

\- В Камне живут одни безбожники, - говорил Баки, поглаживая под вуалью то место, где когда-то был глаз. - Отравляют водоемы, взрывают опоры мостов, пытают пленных. 

Большие окна в кабинете Казекаге щедро лили на Баки багровое закатное солнце. Гаара слушал лишь вполуха; еще вполуха - никогда не замолкающего Шукаку. Понемногу входившая в обыденность, мимолетная, невесомая скука даже радовала, стоило только задуматься о ней как следует: сама по себе она лишь означала, что в Гааре степенно копилась почти приятная усталость живущего. До встречи с Наруто он не думал, что способен на это. Вообще не думал, что так может быть.

И пусть, если верить Баки, ни на кого, кроме себя самих, полагаться, играя в политику, было нельзя, заняв пост Казекаге, Гаара в меру возможностей и сроков занялся налаживанием дипломатических связей с другими скрытыми деревнями.

\- Суна всегда была отшельницей, - сказал он бывшему - номинально - учителю, когда тот мягко донес до него обеспокоенность Совета новым курсом внешней политики. - Вы же и сами видите, к чему это нас привело.

Канкуро, то и дело сменяющий Темари в качестве дипломатического посланника в Конохе, по личной просьбе Гаары искал любую информацию о странствиях Наруто, но из затяжных миссий всякий раз возвращался ни с чем. Это не раздражало; печальное и безответное ожидание скорее просто стало частью той самой, желанной рутины. Гаара гнался за обыденностью.

Людям полагается, кажется, любить, увлекаться? Желать? Строить связи. Это все атрибуты роскоши, недоступной оружию - и Гаара начинал несмело задумываться о них лишь теперь. Никчемные мысли кружили голову. Глубокой ночью, отдыхая в своем кабинете от проделанного днем, Гаара вертел в руках торжественный головной убор Казекаге и думал - знает ли _он_ уже? И что скажет, когда узнает? О чем подумает?

Гаара хотел его увидеть.

Долгие дни в пустыне похожи один на другой; года текут, как течет теплый ветер сквозь пальцы выставленной в окно руки. Гаара прекрасно понимал, что на то, чтобы завоевать любовь замкнутого и гордого народа Ветра, уйдет ни одно десятилетие. Он отлично знал, как о нем отзываются в Совете, и чем ему грозят эти кулуарные перешептывания. Он теперь так жил: в голове мир, а снаружи взрывы. Разум гложет однохвостый демон, тело держится за жизнь потоками чакры. Все течет, все уравновешивается. Вода камень точит. Точит до песка.

\- Я поймал тебя! - сказал тот, кто прокрался в его деревню под покровом ночи, как вор и тайный убийца.

Гаара только и успел, что увидеть глиняную птичку прямо перед собой, а после - уже ничего. Все его существо без боли накрыла пустота, белая и мягкая, как саван, в который укутали мать, прежде чем похоронить. Шукаку как-то в очередную пыточную ночь без сна сказал: я с тобой делю это смертное тело до самого конца. Вспомнив это, Гаара хотел было позвать его, но рта, как и всего тела, уже не ощущал.

Неучтиво медлительная смерть не спешила принять его в свои объятия, словно, как и многие люди при жизни, почувствовала в нем нечто звериное; нечто, чего стоит остерегаться. Гаара уже не существовал, но все еще чувствовал. Он мог думать, и думал о Суне, которую было жаль и стыдно оставлять осиротевшей второй раз меньше чем за пять лет.

Песок мягко покачивал его, песок принял его, как давно забытая теплота рук родной матери - и с такой же легкостью отпустил в небытие, сквозь короткий полет. Фантомно ощущая холод там, где было подреберье, Гаара упал в неживой беззубый рот глиняной птицы. Это был конец, в который не верилось. Но Шукаку завозился внутри и сказал что-то вечно пересохшей пастью.

Баки учил, пока еще пытался учить: имея дело с иноплеменниками, не стоит верить ничему, кроме собственного чутья, ибо слух, зрение и обоняние слабы, их легко одурачить.

С иллюзией вдоха Гаара пришел в себя и не понял, где находится; обманулся сероватым, могильным свечением, прорезавшим взгляд, вспомнил россказни религиозных старейшин и, сам себе не веря, пробормотал - «чистилище?», но потом ощутил присутствие Шукаку и осекся. Тот носился вокруг, бестелесный и острый, как полуденный ветер.

\- Доигрался, ошибка Четвертого? Ну, и что это было? - злорадно шептал он, щекоча горячим дыханием шею. - Любовь? Желание быть кому-нибудь нужным? Что держало тебя по ту сторону так долго?

Гаара неприязненно отмахнулся от него, как от назойливого насекомого, и Шукаку, отлетев, стал видимым, начал расти, пока не принял свою истинную, исполинскую форму - тогда Гаара стал едва ли больше его заостренного когтя. Повеяло потусторонним жаром истинного ада. Огромный Шукаку яростно мотал шипастым хвостом, капая песчаной слюной из клыкастой пасти.

\- Откажись от всего и умри, - прогремел он. - Освободи нас обоих. Ты жил заочно и погиб глупо. Эти люди не любят тебя.

\- Знай свое место, - сказал Гаара.

Шукаку это не понравилось - он забил хвостом и взревел так, что на миг потемнело в глазах. Из разяванной пасти Гаару обдало дымом, но жара он не почувствовал. Убрав руки от лица, наткнулся на почти человеческий взгляд круглых и черных, как у пустынной лисицы, глаз.

\- Ты смешон. Понимаешь ли, что происходит? - спросил Шукаку. Усмехнулся, когда Гаара в замешательстве выставил вперед руку. - Скоро придет пора прощаться.

\- Это невозможно.

Гаара шагнул было вперед, чтобы схватить его за коготь, но не успел. Шукаку растворился в воздухе, едва Гаара ощутил ладонью жар песка, из которого состояло его тело. Глаза заволокло золотистое марево демонической чакры, и Гаара обернулся, до боли вглядываясь в душный туман, чтобы отыскать в нем Шукаку. Вместе с липким страхом потери его накрыло вдруг ощущением неприятной, сиротской пустоты - но все тут же смолкло, и он лишился чувств. 

Там, куда вела Гаару по капле втекающая в его тело смерть, не было ни звука, ни вида, ни запаха. Слепое чутье гнало к рыжему солнцу страны Огня с посмертным приветом.

Когда Гаара открыл наконец глаза, тут же поморщился от окутавшего его белого света. Шукаку молчал, и не было слышно даже токов его чакры, даже его надсадного дыхания, которое всегда звучало, как набат, напоминая о молчаливой угрозе.

Все вокруг заполнило отсутствие звука, цвета, запаха. Жизни.

Гаара был один.


End file.
